Funeral For a Briar
Alameda Alameda, formerly the site of the Naval Air Station and the associated Marine base, is now home to the newly formed EDC and its massive launching, recovery and repair facilities. The city seems to have adapted to the change rather well. The carriers, cruisers and destroyers formerly tied up alongside the piers have been replaced with hyper-sonic fighter craft, interplanetary interceptors and shuttles of all varieties, but the servicemen never change. The towers and hangars of the EDC shine brightly in the sun. A military church is decorated with funeral related items. A priest is talking to some EDC families. Some of the Briar's long distance family members (possibly) and Zoe is probably still crying. A gold hovertruck drives into view and transforms quietly. Standing tall, Sheng's optics sweep over the assembly, her expression sad, almost pained. (Too late... So long, and then so short... I wish I had gotten a chnce to talk to you, Michael. I wonder if you even knew I'd returned to Earth?) she carefully makes her way over towards where it seems the ceremony is going to take place, trying to be unobtrusive... Granted she's a bloody gold robot nearly 30 feet tall... you can assume this ISN'T working out as well as she'd hope. Michael Briar is dead and laid out in the coffin in full military regalia. One would notice the lack of medals that someone of Michael's statue should have. Michael never really believed in giving out medals to himself. Beside the coffin are flowers up the whazoo and in front of them is several pictures of Michael. A 5th grade school picture, gap teeth, nerdy glasses, and bad hair. Another one a bit older showing Michael, Nate's dad, and Nate on a fishing trip. Nate's got the biggest fish and Michael has a guppy on the line. Another older one shows Michael graduating College with full honors and a certificate of acceptance into the EDC. One more still shows him standing beside a shuttle talking to Sheng before it launches along with a bunch of others for the Polyhex campaign on cybertron. Then a recent one showing members of Ghost squad sitting around with Spike and Michael at a German applebee's eating stuff and most likely, drinking even more stuff. Another 'bot happens to show his face here as well. Jetfire flys into view and transforms, landing quite a distance away. he then walks his way over and tugs off his helmet as well as his rocket pack and forearm guards. He connects everything and leaves them laying off to the side before he walks up next to Sheng.....very subdued. Jayson is probably around here somewhere, keeping out of sight. If he is, he certainly can't be seen! But enough about him. This is about Foxfire. The tape is sitting on his haunches off to the side, out of anyone's way, keeping almost as still as a statue. He has a solemn expression, which anyone who knows him well would also know is unusual for the young cassette. A black scarf is tied around his neck, and at his paws are several black roses--reading into human culture has taught him a lot. He is silent, his optics watching the various humans that are gathering. Michael Briar slips on his EDC dress uniform ready to party with style. (see desc) Michael Briar Standing at only 5' 11" this human is fast and wiry. His one good eye glints brightly, steel blue in color. The other was replaced by an optical sensor which gives off a soft blue light. His face looks grim and determined as if he's been though his own gauntlet and came though a changed man. Atop his head is stringy brownish red hair that is ruffled in places as if he's been around too much electrical gear. Covering his narrow frame is currently dressed in an elegant EDC dress uniform. Bright gray slacks have been pressed and look spot free. A slight fitting blue top hangs down past the belt line and ends with a set of buttons and gold inlays. A red cord drapes across his shoulder that hangs down with tassels. This has all the impression of a military uniform, complete with badges and rank insignia. Shiny black shoes finish off this uniform. A slim and narrow hand is shown on the left with a silver band of metal with the inscription 'Michael and Zoe 8.25.28' around the ring finger. A gleaming metal hand is attached to the right whirring slightly whenever it moves. Nathaniel Briar is wearing a gray pinstripe suit. He's looking at the pictures of Michael Briar... his favorite cousin. His sadness is ever present. James Bailey sits at the end of the Ghost Squad seating area, right next to an EDC pilot from a different squad. Like most of the others, he's solemn and respectful and in his best dress uniform. For the most part he gazes at the pictures and coffin, but once in a while he turns his head to watch the others in the audience, in particular the Autobtos. He always moves as slowly and imperceptibly as he can. Gabriel Henshaw had come in from Rammstein with several other Talon pilots, and was dressed to the nines in his military dress uniform for the coming ceremony. It was hard to believe that barely two weeks ago, he'd talked with General Briar and been cleared to come back after a rather lengthy imprisonment by persons unknown. And now... he's at the funeral. With him, arm in arm, is his fiancee, Captain Aya Jones, also dressed to the nines in her dress uniform. Behind them, Aya's friend... and Gabe's and Aya's daughter, Amber. They find four seats together, a bit closer to the front, before sitting down. Spike Witwicky is seated wherever they stick the Sec-Gens. He's dressed in a very simple black suit. His mouth is set in a grim frown but the rest of his face is hard to read as he's wearing large, dark aviator sunglasses. Carly is beside him, as always, their hands clasped together. Marissa Faireborn is, per custom wearing her navy blue uniform. There's a black band on her left arm as she threads through the various family and friends of Michael, heading towards the Autobot Cassetticon. "How are you holding up, Foxfire?" Marissa asks. As per her standard rule of never showing sadness in front of the troops, Faireborn's tone is relatively neutral. There's a row of pews nearby, and Marissa quickly claims a seat near Foxfire. Sheng manages to work her way into the church (I'll guess she can fit and it's a TF scaled building) and walks over to foxfire, facing Michael's coffin, she bows deeply, going to a one kneeed bow, head lowered. And there she stays, paying her respects, still and silent as a statue. An EDC chaplain is softly talking with Zoe in fact. She's crying, dressed in black, and well, crying softly. What more can be said? The chaplain nods and moves over towards a podium next to the open coffin. There's organ music playing in the balcony above but it looks to be ending soon. Which is a good signal for those still milling about to be taking their seat soon. Don't worry, there's plenty of large chairs for TF's as well. VF-1 Advanced Strike Valkyrie (Jetfire) walks his way over and....simply sits in a chair. he....doesn't have much to say really. Jetfire slows down to a 'reasonable' speed or lands, and transforms into his robot mode. Foxfire flicks his ears slightly as Marissa addresses him. He studies her for a moment before replying. "This is...always something to risk dealing with," he says quietly. "Human or Transformer, there's always a chance that you'll lose a friend..." He sighs. "To be honest, I'm not doing so great. I just feel...like I could have done *something* to save Michael. But Galvatron...Galvatron is far too powerful. I suppose General Briar was forunate to last as long as he did in the battle. That's admirable, at least." He lifts his gaze t Sheng and nods in greeting to the femme. There is a photo album on a table. Some gathered Gobot toys, army men, and a PPT Projector set up showing the life of Michael Briar. It's basically been put together by Nate. He walks over to it and studies. "I hope you're happy - " says Nate as the tears form around his eyes. "You were my friend, brother, cousin, and father... and not like a redneck way either!" He sighs and tries to compose himself again. "I can't believe you're gone. It's been a while. And I still can't stop calling your phone when I need advice. You better come back like Obi-Wan and tell me everything I need to know." He looks at Mikey's toy light saber. "I remember when you knocked me out with that..." Yes, Nate's talking to himself. Colonel Faireborn is studied. Foxfire will see that while the Colonel is certainly not happy, she doesn't seem to be taking this as a crippling blow to her psyche. Whether this is because she simply wasn't terribly close to Michael or because she's tough enough to not show it is up for Foxfire to guess. Faireborn crosses her legs and sits in the pew. As she's near Foxfire, this puts her at the very edge of the row, almost near the wall. "I know you did everything you could, Foxfire. Still, Michael went down fighting and from what I hear, saved the Secretary General in the process. If he were here, he'd tell us that's not a bad deal." Jetfire shakes his head as he watches Foxfire.....then nods to Sheng. A rabbi walks in and kisses Mikey's forehead. "Go in peace, my friend." He then takes a seat and looks at Foxfire. "Greetings there!" James Bailey leans over slightly and confers with the pilot next to him, also a Sergeant, in a very hushed whisper. When they're done, both nod, then James leans back and whispers briefly to an EDC trooper in the row behind him. They also nod. Finally, James stands up and strides crisply over to Nate. James puts a hand on his friend's upper arm and murmurs quietly to him. "Are you all right? I think they're almost ready to get started." Foxfire goes quiet again, but this only lasts for a short time. Finally, he nods his agreement. "Yeah...but still, I was never one for losing one life to save another." He pauses. "'Course, I wouldn't done the same thing, so I can't really complain." He blinks at the rabbi. "Uh...hi?" Gabriel Henshaw glances around to see who else has come. The faintest of smiles appears on his face, seeing Foxfire. He'd noticed several other Autobots around -- ironic, given the nature of Mikey's last recorded message. He looks over towards Nate, giving him a nod of respect, as well as to James Bailey and to Colonel Faireborn. His eyes look around to find Zoe, and he shakes his head slowly. He can't even begin to imagine what it's like to lose a spouse. He glances at Aya, taking her hand and gently squeezing it, and waits for the service to begin. Michael Briar just might Nate, you never know who he's shown up to already. If Optimus can pull it off, why can't Michael? But back to the story. The music comes to a conclusion as the chaplain smoothes over his coat and still perfect uniform. He looks up at the gathered crowd and says in a thick Irish accent, "Ladies...Gentleman...Transformers, we are gathered here to pay our respects to a man who's made the ultimate sacrifice in defense of our world. General Michael Briar was a man that affected so many lives in so many ways. His bravery, kindness, and resolve personified what it means to be in the EDC. But, what I can say will only touch the surface of what Michael Briar was to many people. I ask each of you to come up, if you wish, and speak about Michael in your own way and what he means to you." Nathaniel Briar nods and smiles to James. "I'm fine." He looks at James and shakes his hand. "Dude, thanks for being here." He grins and heads over to sit by Zoe. Why? Because she's his cousin. And Mikey would make him sit there but not hit on her! An Irish priest walks away from the bar and looks over Mikey's dead body and sighs. He puts two pennies over Mikey's eyes and begins to recite something; And shepherds we shall be, For Thee, my Lord, for Thee. Power hath descended forth from Thy hand, That our feet may swiftly carry out Thy command. So we shall flow a river forth to Thee And teeming with souls shall it ever be. In Nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spirits Sancti. "Mmm," Colonel Faireborn considers in reply to Foxfire, "If it's any consolation, and I'm not sure that it will be, laying down our lives to save others is part of the oath required to join Earth Defence Command." She's about to comtinue, but the rabbi approaches the pair of them. "Rabbi," Marissa says, nodding to the man as she greets him. James Bailey walks up to stand in front of the crowd. He's silent for a moment, then he begins. He talks strictly from memory, with the ease of a practiced speaker, regularly looking around to make brief eye contact with individuals in attendance. "It is my great honor and priviledge to stand here before you and speak on behalf of the 22nd, my fellow Sergeants in the EDC, and many of the EDC Exo-Armor pilots, about General Briar the soldier, and the commander. I can assure you that each and every one of us would be willing to do the same." A few of the pilots he was talking to earlier nod in agreement. James Bailey goes on, "How do you talk about someone like General Briar? There are some things that you have to mention. I've talked with some of my fellow members of the EDC tonight, and I've come to realize that so many of us would say the same thing. I'm sure some of you probably will once I'm finished. Well, that's fine, because it bears repeating." James pauses briefly, then continues. "It was an honor serving with General Briar. I used to consider myself fortunate to have fought alongside him. I still do, but now I realize that in many ways, the fact that I did also speaks to the nature of the General. So many of us in the EDC can look back and remember a time they served with him, regardless of their rank, or specialty, or posting. The General wasn't just a commander, he was a leader. He was always there with the men and women he commanded. He never claimed to be more important than anyone else in the EDC, never held himself above them...although his abilities, his actions, and his record certainly did that for him at times." Foxfire's optics dim for a few seconds as he heaves another sigh. "Ever since my creation, I have done nothing *but* lay my life on the line. It's a saboteur's job...and while I'll admit that a part of me is frightened of the possibility, I would give up my existence if it meant saving others." He falls into silence again, lowering his ears somewhat as he listens to James. James Bailey pauses for a bit, exchanging brief nods with a few of the Exo-Pilots as well as some of the techs present. Then he speaks again. "The General was an easy man to respect, and an easy man to fight for. And maybe an easy man to fight with, depending on who you ask." James shows the tiniest hint of a smile, now looking directly at Nate. "Yes, there were claims that he didn't get along with everyone. At this a few people in the audience can't help but look at the Autobots present. James himself continues to keep his attention moving around in the crowd. "I think very few of us could claim that we get along perfectly with everyone we meet, or interact with. But the General was always professional and courteous. And he always did what was right. He set an example for us. And it's in that spirit, in the name of unity, that we're going to go on." He nods to a few of the other pilots in the crowd, as well as Jetfire, and then looks over at the coffin. "We're gonna miss you, General Briar." Finally, James performs a crisp military salute, then wheels around and marches back to his seat to sit. The EDC Chaplain can't help but smile at one, "Truer words have never been spoken. Does anyone else have anything to say about the General? Please, don't be shy. We're all here for the common cause to celebrate the General's life." Colonel Faireborn concludes her conversation with Foxfire as the speeches start up. She sits cross legged, listening to each speech with an appropriate amount of respect and attention. Then comes the man that was saved by Mike, yet couldn't return the favor despite his best efforts. Spike approaches the podium and takes off his sunglasses. Everything has been so busy since that day in Siberia that he hasn't had a chance to grieve - much less anything else. There are dark circles under his eyes, and the look in them holds a sadness that clings to a man. He takes a moment to collect his thoughts and begins to speak in a very deliberate and solemn voice. He's not speaking from memory, as much as he speaks frankly and from the heart. "You don't bury a man like Michael Briar." he begins after several moments of silence. "You revere him. You learn from his actions. You take up his standard and you /carry/ /on/." the Secretary General says with conviction. He looks at Michael's body, then back out to the crowd and motions to it with one hand. "Mike..wouldn't have wanted this. He wouldn't have wanted any of us here because that's how he was - not one for the pomp and circumstance of ceremony. However..when you're as important as he was. Is. Sometimes you don't get a choice." he pauses, "I'm laying the sadness of Mike's passing to rest along with him. I will leave here and carry only the laughs that he and I shared, the memories of many empty bottles, and the recollections of a friendship both on and off the battlefield that will be cherished." Looking out, Spike continues "I don't need to tell you few gathered here that the world is a little darker, and a little colder without him in it - you already know. What I will say, and what I'm sure is going to be said many times today and in the future is that Michael Briar was one of the bravest, toughest, and relentless sons of bitches that I've ever held a line with." he looks to Michael's body and reaches just under his shirt collar and pulls out what looks to be a pendant chain only instead of a pendant is a massive shark tooth, only metal and bigger than your average Sharkticon tooth. He carefully loops it and places it in the coffin near Mike's good hand. Those close enough to hear him without a mic can hear the words, "I'm gonna miss you, man, but you don't worry. I'm gonna finish the fight." Spike Witwicky returns to his seat, taking Carly's hand in is. While the EDC chaplain might think low of the use of profanity in something like this, deep down his Irish blood is screaming to finish the fight too. But here, he acts calm and nods, "Anyone else?" he says to those assembled. Nathaniel Briar walks over to the stand and nods with James and Spike' speeches. "Thanks, James and Spike... Michael - - " He pauses and smiles at the audience. "My cousin Michael. He would be proud to see us all here to say he meant something to us. But he'd be ticked off to see us morn the loss of him. He had the fight that he wanted. It wasn't as climatic as he probably visioned it to be though. Knowing my cousin, he'd want to have fought something like Unicron. But he had the way of the warrior. And he had the fight to save his home planet." Nate continues, "I remember Michael growing up. I always wanted to be just like Mike. And everyone told me not to. Even him. Now he'd tell me to make sure I continue his reign in the EDC." Nate sighs for a second, "When I was born, I always had an affinity to do things that would of being told not to be like Mike. He laughs a little, So I spent my life trying really hard to be like him Which had a lot of people hate me. All of those people are those that I am related to! He grins for a minute longer. Mike, continue to fight the battles in you Valhalla! You will go on, being the true 'Viking' you are having beer, women, and battles. We aren't here to mourn the death of Michael Jenson Briar but we are here to celebrate the life of him. Nate then takes his seat. He knows it wasn't the best speech but he tried to wing it. He lost the one he wrote back in Rammstein. The EDC Chaplain nods, "I'm sure Michael would have liked that Lieutenant." and waits for the next person to come up. "I'll go." Foxfire looks to Marissa and casts a glance around the assembly, then he stands, and gently grabs the roses in his mouth. He approaches the coffin, the scarf waving ever so slightly with his movements, and sets the flowers upon the coffin before turning to the gathered mourners. He speaks in an odd, almost forlorn tone, almost uncharacteristic of him. His ears are set in a half-down position, not fully pinned, but enough to show his sorrow. "I'll admit that there's still a lot for me to learn about Earth culture, but in my research I have discovered the symbolism of these roses--black not only means death, but rebirth as well. Maybe humans believe in rebirth, and if there is such a thing, I hope General Briar returns to a good life in the physical realm. I considered Michael to be a good friend, even though I was well aware that he did not trust my kind. I had always hoped I would be fortunate enough to gain his trust. It was a great honor to be able to fight alongside him as I did--I followed his leadership as I do with Rodimus Prime. I owe much to the General; he provided me with an upgrade that I requested, and he allowed me to take a vital part in his wedding to Zoe." He pauses for a brief moment. With a bow of his head, he continues, optics slightly dimmed. "It is far more difficult for me when a human is lost, especially one that is a close ally. With us Cybertronians, we can easily be repaired. That is why I am so protective of my human friends. If I could have saved Michael Briar, even at the cost of my own existence, I would have, but fate, it seems, had other plans. Rest in peace, General. The Autobots will miss you." He heads back to his previous spot near Marissa. Colonel Faireborn has continued to listen to the speeches as they come in. She appears especially interested in what Spike had to say. As Foxfire returns from his speech, Marissa leans over to him and whispers, "Very nice." Foxfire gives a tiny smile, and nods his thanks to Marissa. The Chaplain smiles at that. He nods, "Even though Michael 'said' he didn't like the autobots. Deep down, I think he did even if he on the surface had mixed feelings about it." He now looks over at Marissa and Sheng, Marissa more since she looks ready. Colonel Faireborn adjusts her military jacket as it's her turn to step up to the podium. As Michael's temporary replacement and the woman in charge of keeping the EDC together in this time of crisis, Marissa feels all eyes on her as she steps up to the podium. Marissa looks out at the crowd with a confident, calm expression on her face. No time to show weakness, she thinks. Nobody wants to see their replacement, and soon to be XO, all weepy and teary-eyed. They want stability and reassurance that things are going to be alright. They want to know that it's ok to move on and be hopeful again, and so this is what the Colonel gives them. "I met Michael Briar 12 years ago. He was right out of boot camp and reported directly to me." Marissa smiles. "He nervously stuttered his way through the initial meet-and-greet like the rawest of cadets. At the time I said to myself, 'nice kid, but he's never going to make it far'." Marissa turns and addresses the coffin now. "Alright, Michael, you you won that round." This gets a few chuckles, and Marissa addresses those in attendance again. It all sounds completely unrehearsed, though in truth the Colonel practiced at least ten times in front of the mirror. "Over those dozen past years I saw him grow from a nervous technician to a capable fighting man to an extraordinary leader. I fought alongside him on the battlefield, worked with him in R&D... and fought /against/ him in the meeting room more times than I care to admit." Again some chuckles. Faireborn turns serious now. "What I'll remember most about Michael was his sheer dedication to Earth Defence Command's ideals. There was never a hesitating word when the call came in." Marissa gestures with her hands, lighting tapping an open palm with her fist, "Michael didn't stop until any wrongs he saw were righted. No matter the odds, no matter the danger, and no matter what the cost to him personally would be, Michael Briar would fight to the last to protect this planet. When I heard he had passed on, I wasn't surprised in the least to know that it was against the baddest of the bad for the best of reasons." The Colonel rests her hands on the podium now. "More than his own courage and self-sacrifice, he inspired those same admirable traits in those he served with. There isn't an EDC soldier that didn't, and still does, look up to Michael, and that isn't going to change an time soon." Marissa again addresses the coffin. "Godspeed, Michael, and thank you for everything." Colonel Faireborn steps down from the podium back towards her seat. The group is sitting within a large EDC church big enough for TF's. Many are gathered, even Michael's ex-fiance, Victoria Harber. Wow, there's something uncomfortable right there. Michael's in a polished coffin with flowers all around. Next to it on one side is a bunch of pictures of Michael spread out along his life. The other side is a podium where an EDC Chaplain is conducting the services. He says to the Colonel, "Very well put." He looks over at Sheng and smiles. Sheng speaks quietly. "Hello, Michael. It seems strange, this. I last saw and spoke to you nearly a decade ago. I remember what you asked me for, a record of those that hailed from Cybertron. 'The good, the bad, and the ugly', you had asked. I have it... but I never had a chance to speak with you, my friend... I thought..." she falls silent for a moment. "I thought that there would be time, when this mess in Russia was sorted, to give it to you; to laugh, and catch up and see what I have missed while I have been gone to my home. I do not even know if you knew I had returned. There was much I had wished to speak to you about, that I doubt I could ask anyone else. I have been alive a very... very long time. I have fought one war, and I have lost creation mates and friends. And I have seen many that I loved killed, my trust shattered when help we had called for never came. But humans, you are so young, so fragile, and yet so strong. You always had my respect Michael. You taught me to trust again. If not many, at least some." Sheng is still again, then she pulls out three small items from subspace. Something (human) fist-sized and black that sparkles and refracts the light, though what it's carved into is obscured by Sheng's hands. A small picture of what seems to be a... statue? Of Michael? Carved into black rock? Gold sand already has built up on its edges and blows around it, and it numbers among ten or so similar statues of transformers, though there is no sign of the usual transformer 'heroes'. No Optimus, no Rodimus, etc. ...And a small datapad. "I am not Cybertonian. I have not been for longer then this war has been fought, longer then humans have walked this earth, indeed longer then most that wear the Autobrand and Deceptibrand have been alive. The war came to Earth and killed and sat and stayed... and it came to Alteron and did the same. To my people, you are a hero, so you stand among the statues of such, a recording of Earth and its history there. The good, the bad... and the ugly. As well as your last message. ...Aye, that is there as well. You have met some of my people, Michael, so I think you would understand why." She carefully gets to her feet and moves forward to bow and kneel before Briar's coffin, where she places the photograph and datapad. She gently places the small back carving on Michael's chest. It's the EDC insignia, carved from a black crystal. If you know a LOT about crystals you may be able to identify this as a black diamond. She looks down at her friend, face sad. "Rest well, Michael," she says softly. "Until next we meet." She gets to her feet and heads back to where she was, kneeling down again and going still as a statue once more. The EDC chaplain nods slowly towards Sheng. He can't help but admire the gifts Sheng gave, most give flowers so this is different and refreshing. He looks about to see if anyone else is going to step up and say a few words. Thankfully, there hasn't been any cons sweeping down and attack the ceremonies. Of course, if they did, you'd have every EDC and autobot present ripping them apart. Jetfire looks around, before slowly standing. He looks to the Chaplain and says 'I have something chaplain." he says before walking towards the back and getting something out of the storage bay of his rocket pack. "Foxfire? Could you help me please?" He says before waiting for Foxfire to come on over. Foxfire perks his ears, and nods. He stands again and makes his way over to Jetfire. Colonel Faireborn has returned to her seat in the pews next to Foxfire. She squints as Sheng begins pulling objects out of subspace. She can't quite tell what they are from here. She can tell one is a photograph but that's about it. She'll check it out later when she passes by. Spike Witwicky watches the proceedings with a stone-like face. He listens to the others speak, and while his face doesn't really change expression all that much his eyes are awash with emotion. Jetfire smiles to Foxfire and shows him something, for him to take in his teeth. 'I don't trust my gyros to put this gently onto Michael." he says softly as she takes something else out of his rocket pack and closes it. Then he walks back towards the gathering. "When I heard Michael Briar was gone, I didn't believe it." Blunt. typical. "But when Foxfire told me it was true.....I was greived.....until I heard Michael Briar's comment about the Autobots. It saddened me that, ever since I had formed a friendship with Spike here, that other Terrans didn't like us." he then sighs. "As much as I'd like to dispute that claim......I can't say that I blame you all." As he walks....Foxfire is carrying a metallic rose......for those that look closely....it has the word 'Unity' on the side of it. It was apparently made from the armor plating of the Unity Exo-Suit. Foxfire nods again and carefully takes the item in his jaws. As the metal rose is placed in his grave, the EDC Chaplain bows his head reverently. Jetfire sighs as he looks to Michael...before continuing. "Thankfully, he kept it professional. But in one case, he was right. Without you Terrans, We would have lost the war with the Decepticons. As a matter of Fact..." He then chuckles. "....I distinctly remember a couple of instances where, despite all odds, Spike and Bumblebee were able to take down Devastator numerous times." he then chuckles as he looks down at Spike. "This rose here, is something I'm sure Michael would wish to bring with him. It was made from the armor of his pride and joy.....the Unity. And....that's something I'm going going to ask from the EDC. Unity. If the Decepticons are going to be defeated.....it's going to be with the combined efforts of the Autobots and the Terrans, not from each individual faction." He then sighs. "I just hope the EDC listens, because, while the Terrans are strong.....I don't want them to face the Decepticon forces along." He says before holding out his hand to Zoe. In his hand....is a crystalized version of the rose Foxfire puts on Michael's casket. "I'm Sorry for your loss Miss Briar, Nathan." He then goes back to his seat and sits. Marissa Faireborn keeps a neutral expression on her face, though inwardly she doesn't think this is the time or place for Jetfire to be airing grievances between humans and Autobots. It is certainly not the time to be making an appeal to the EDC for anything. Despite this, anyone looking at Marissa would think she was listening to any standard speech about Michael, and she doesn't give any outward reaction to Jetfire's speech. Sheng shutters her optics for a moment and mentally sighs. Her thoughts rahter along the line of Marissa's, though she's using a few more interesting words about it. Spike Witwicky likewise remains neutral looking. If there's thoughts going through Spike's mind, he's playing them close to his chest. He does respond to Jetfire's speech with a soft smile, and a slight nod, remembering those times as well. He takes a deep breath though, and recomposes himself, looking forward towards Michael. Powerglide is just sort of standing with everyone, his arms crossed over his chest. He would love to get up and say something like the others, but he honestly had no clue what to say. Let's be honest; he barely knew the guy. Actually, wasn't this the first time he's ever actually been in the same room with him? Yeah, there were definitely no speeches coming from him tonight. Gabriel Henshaw has listened quietly to everyone as they've spoken, and there's a part of him that would want to speak. Yet the words... just won't come. Not surprising -- Gabe's an engineer, not a word-smith, and public speaking is typically not his forte. He looks around on occasion, his expression rather stoic, but the majority of the time he simply listens, his hand holding his fiancee's hand. "Mikester would have said, 'Someone, shoot that Autobot...' and then he would have had some beer" whispers Nate about Jetfire. He grins though and thinks that it was nice for Jetfire to be here and try to be compassionate about things. Foxfire's audios catch Nate's whispering, and he glares toward him, but says nothing. Nathaniel Briar smiles at Foxfire, "Just how the General thinks!" Marissa Faireborn reaches over and rests a hand on Foxfire's... shoulder, or back, or whatever is appropriate when trying to reassure a fox. It's her silently confirming that, yes, that really is something Michael might say. Powerglide scoffs a bit at Nates comment, trying not to laugh. Once he sees Foxfires offended reaction, however, he begins to gigglesnort. Ha ha! Anything that upsets that fox was comedy gold! Foxfire grunts quietly. Even if it *is* true, he can't deny that he'd always thought of Michael as a friend. He affectionately presses his nose against Marissa's hand, then shoots a death glare toward Powerglide. The Minibot better watch himself later! Zoe Briar reaches her hand out taking the rose from Jetfire. She nods her head slowly. " Thank you." The woman then turns her attention to the coffin, stepping fourth, though a bit hesitant. She pauses a few feet from the coffin, taking a breath before stepping fourth, lowering her head as she speaks. " You know when I finally was brought to believe that this was real, my first instict was to be angry about this." Zoe pauses trying to keep her self composed before going on. " but then I realised you wouldn't have wanted it any other way. The one thing in life we can count on is to expect the unexpected, though I don't think anything prepairs you for these things." Zhe blinks, tears slipping down her face. " You taught me that I can be strong, that is how I know that the baby and I will be okay." and she takes from her pocket a printed out sonigram picture, tucking it into Mike's hand. Then lifts her hand up taking off her wedding ring. " For now I say see you later, to my best friend. I will come for that someday. For now, keep it safe." and she leans down kissing Mike's cheek gently. Colonel Faireborn takes a deep breath and frowns as Zoe puts the sonigram in Mike's hand, then taking off her wedding ring. It is the first significant display of emotion, particularly of remorse or sadness thus far in the funeral. She gives Foxfire a pat and takes her hand off. Slowly she turns to glance at Powerglide and his giggling. Michael Briar would blush if he could. The EDC chaplain nods slowly towards Sheng. He can't help but admire the gifts Sheng gave, most give flowers so this is different and refreshing. The sonogram was a nice touch and he's moved to tears himself. The chaplain sniffles and wipes the tears away as he looks about the group and says, "Thank you all for coming. You all care deeply for Michael and honor him with your presence. If there's no one else, we'll begin with the final ceremony. If the pallbearers will step forward..." and he moves to close the casket, "...may he rest in peace for all time." James Bailey stands up again and marches over to his spot as one of the pallbearers. Foxfire, unforunately, doesn't have hands... Jetfire is....a BIT too big to be grasping the casket Nathaniel Briar stands up and goes over to be a pallbearer for his dead cousin. He's glad Rimmer isn't here. Rimmer would probably drop the coffin. Powerglide was about to make an exceptionally rude gesture at Foxbuttjerkhead but stopped once Zoe got up. C'mon, doing that while someone is giving their respects would just be in bad taste. Spike Witwicky rises as well, and takes his palce among the pallbearers, his expression grim. Faireborn finally locates Powerglide just as she, as one of Michael's pallbearers, is called up. Luckily, the minibot smartens up just in time. Tugging on her uniform jacket again, the Colonel strides up and takes her place to the coffin's front left. If the coffin were a car, she'd be driving. This isn't the first time Marissa has been called upon for this duty, and she hates the fact that this won't be the last. Foxfire makes a silent note to bite Powerglide later. Now is not the time. Instead, he's just going to sit there and look cute with his scarf. Nate moves up to his spot next to James on one side and Marissa and Spike on the other. A little lopsided, but it's ok. The chaplain closes the lit and secures it. He pulls a flag off the podium and unfolds it showing the US flag, which is drapes over the coffin. Marissa Faireborn has to hoist her side up a bit higher than is comfortable, as Spike, James, and Nate are all a bit taller than she is. But she carries on because she's a trooper, and no coffin is going to beat her. Quickswitch has been standing in the back, towering there, and saying nothing at all as the somber proceedings continue. Gaze downturned, he looks at the impossibly small podium and cockpit. The ceremony was recognizable across species and cultures, and Quickswitch writhed internally with a swelling pit of regret and anger. Why hadn't the human listened to him..? he wondered, mournfully, stayed out of harm's way where the small creature would be safe? Like he'd told him too. The human who'd truly believed he could challenge him and win, and Quickswitch knew, wisely, to decline. This proved it, the robot mused internally, as he looked on. The humans, for all their potential, were fragile. That was the way of it, and this organic's life was at an end. "I had no idea the humans felt the way they did, this one, at least.." Quickswitch sighed, "I can't say I blame him. He's right, bringing our idiotic stalemate right to them when we had no right, siphoning off them like weaklings and dragging them into what was not rightfully theirs. Our glorious," the sarcasm bit down hard, "command, not daring to move beyond it and costing these creatures their lives with an archiac, soft notion of never striking our enemy hard and turning the balance toward us--it may have saved this human his existance," Quickswitch muttered blackly, "I can't say I blame him, for doing what we did to his planet. What's done is done, and the best we can do is strive to make things better for them from now on. He was a wise human." Powerglide imagines that if he said the exact same thing that Quickswitch said, Magnus would come out of nowhere and punch him in the head. Siiigh, to be tall and scary..